La rosa nocturna
by JackySparrow
Summary: 100 años puede ser mucho tiempo. Para Yuuki Kuran, ni todo un siglo ha bastado para olvidarse de él. La pequeña en la jaula de cristal ha tomado una decisión.


**Primer one-shot de Vampire Knight! Espero que les agradee! Soy una Zero-maniaca! Así que todas las que adoren a mi vampiro soy bienvenidas. También aquellas que admiren a Kaname ^^ **

**Aclaración: Vampire Knight no es mío, le pertenece a la magnífica Matsuri Hino. Los personajes usados en este one-shot son propiedad de ella. **

**La rosa nocturna**

Apoyó las llemas de sus dedos contra el cristal frío del enorme ventanal.  
Su mirada no estaba fija en un punto específico, pues sus pensamientos iban y venian dentro de su mente provocando que no estuviera tan pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Podía ver su propio aliento empañar la ventana.

La negrura de la noche cubría la mayor parte del elaborado jardín, exceptuando unas partes iluminadas por la luz plateada proveniente de la luna.  
Entre las ramas de las plantas que adornaban la mansión Kuran; una sombra pareció moverse cruzando el kiosko y llegando hasta el seto con tanta rapidez que ella no la percibió en ningún momento.  
La joven que estaba apoyada sobre la ventana seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, ajena a cualquier actividad en las afueras de su habitación.  
Yuuki Kuran miraba absorta como la luz de la luna, bañaba el ambiente envolviéndolo en un halo luminoso de color plateado.

Para sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad de la noche cada forma se perfilaba con íncreible hermosura y exactitud entre las sombras. Aún después de 100 años continuaba maravillándose de los vivos colores que envolvían a la oscuridad.  
Los tonos rojizos y azulados, ceñían gran parte de la átmosfera que acompañaban la llegada de la noche. Desde donde estaba, podía apreciarse perfectamente el cielo que aún no era cubierto por las copas de los imponentes árboles que rodeaban la mansión.

Alzó la vista y dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que terminaba de apoyar su mano en el frío cristal de la ventanta.  
El cielo se extendía en todo su esplendor ante ella. El manto azulado estaba salpicado por millones de puntitos blancos que parecían mezclarse formando miles de figuras cuya interpretación quedaba a juicio de áquel que las admiraba.  
Le parecía increíble, que incluso después de un siglo, sus sentimientos no hubiesen cambiado demasiado. A diferencia de los simples mortales, los recuerdos de un vampiro eran eternos y tan tangibles como si los eventos hubiesen ocurrido ayer, y no una o miles de décadas después.  
Sus dedos acariciaron el cristal añorando tocar a _**áquel** _que se había ido tanto tiempo atrás.  
Una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y escapó hasta caer de manera silenciosa sobre el suelo, igual de silenciosa que sus pensamientos y emociones que habían sido guardados cuidadosamente en el fondo de su corazón; enterrados en lo más profundo para no levantar sospechas a quien había cuidado de ella desde entonces.

**-Yuuki…-**

No se sobresaltó. Conocía aquella voz tan bien como conocía el cielo nocturno, el cual, había estudiado durante el último siglo.

**-Oni-sama-**

Siempre tan perspicaz.  
Con un rápido movimiento se limpió los restos de la única lágrima que había derramado y se volteó para ofrecerle una sonrisa al hombre que estaba observándola desde el umbral de la habitación.

**-No es seguro que salgas…-**

Le dijo su hermano con un tono de voz que denotaba fácilmente la advertencia mezclada con el amor que le profesaba.  
Ella sabía lo profundo que eran los sentimientos de él, y se sonrojó al recordar las ocasiones en que lo había dejado más que claro.

**-Me quedaré aquí-**

Le aseguró con una sonrisa.  
Kaname no dudó de sus palabras y después de regalarle una mirada, salió de la habitación dejándole sola de nuevo.  
Su hermano siempre tan atento y amable con ella. Jamás se atrevía a poner en duda ni sus palabras ni sus sentimientos.  
Mas allá de que la dolorosa verdad estuviera apunto de golpearle…

La vampiresa se quedó contemplando la puerta al tiempo que en su mente resonaba una disculpa silenciosa hacia su hermano.  
Se giró con delicadeza para quedar de nuevo frente al amplio ventanal y contemplar el jardín sorteando los recuerdos y emociones que la impulsaban a tomar una decisión tan poco acertada.  
Ella sabía perfectamente que clase de peligros le esperaban allí afuera; y aún así, recordó lo mucho que deseaba experimentar esa emoción de nuevo.

_¿Podría ser tan cruel como para dejar a Kaname allí?  
_

Ella había prometido no abandonarle jamás, bastantes pecados había cometido su hermano para mantener a su frágil amada en el lugar más seguro de la tierra, completamente ignorante a todo lo que había tenido que soportar él solo sin el consuelo de una familia; sin una mano amable que le regalare una caricia.  
Y sin embargo las ganas de salir (aquellas que había controlado tantas veces) esa noche se negaban a ceder de nuevo…

Se llevó una mano al cuello y acarició la perfecta piel pálida, aún conciente de que sus dedos no se toparían con ninguna clase de "marca" no pudo contenerse. Pues deseaba encontrar alguna prueba de que la existencia de _**él **_no había sido producto de su imaginación.  
Si ese era el caso, el destino de un vampiro era cruel. Tan sumido en las fantasías y los deseos prohibidos. Ocultando su naturaleza para poder coexistir entre los humanos, entre los frágiles habitantes del mundo.  
La vida de Yuuki Kuran se había limitado durante todo un siglo a existir en la mansión de la familia Kuran, protegida del mundo exterior a cambio de una existencia tranquila y sin peligros, a cambio de mantener la mente de Kaname Kuran alejada de la preocupación y el dolor que podría experimentar si se enterase que su hermana sufría.  
Y ella casi se había convertido en una de las pequeñas rosas que adornaban el kiosko del jardín, con la única diferencia de que las flores disfrutaban del exterior, de la brisa...de la caricia del viento.  
Por esa silenciosa promesa sus sentimientos habían sido enterrados en lo profundo de su alma.

**_Sólo que…_**

La mano que había estado sobre su cuello, se encontraba ahora apoyada en la ventana como añorando los linderos del bosque.  
En cierta manera así era. Todo su ser estaba ávido del exterior, deseaba sentir la brisa gélida moverle los cabellos y rozar su piel.

Hubo un tiempo en que su vida fue diferente; tan alejada de la soledad y sin limitarse a la oscuridad como única protección. Una vida en la que ella había experimentado la libertad, una vida en la que había estado él…  
Cerró los ojos sacudida por la fuerza de sus recuerdos sintiendo que aquella mirada opalina la contemplaba acabando con cualquier inseguridad y amargura, llevándose cada día de infelicidad.

Empujó la ventana con fuerza hechando una última mirada de advertencia a la puerta…Y sus cabellos se movieron con frenesí, agitados por la maravillosa brisa que rozó su piel.  
No se esperaba una bienvenida como áquella…se quedó unos segundos disfrutando del frío gélido que le acariciaba la piel despertando sus sentidos. Una oleada de escalofríos hicieron que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta, acompañados por un curioso espasmo placentero que le recorrió la espalda.  
Abrió los ojos y empujó por completo el cristal de la ventana para poder salir.

Su pie descalzo acarició el suelo de piedra laja que cubría el elaborado balcón…bajo el halo plateado que cubría la átmosfera, Yuuki Kuran volvía a sentirse viva después de muchos años encerrada en una jaula de cristal.  
Deleitándose con el olor a hierba fresca y el perfume de las rosas rojas que adornaban el kiosko; decidió que era hora de alejarse de allí.  
Su hermano la entendería, ya le había regalado todo un siglo. Era su turno de seguir su propio camino y avanzar en su propia dirección.  
Con agilidad, se puso de pie sobre la baranda de piedra laja del balcón y saltó.  
La hierba no crujió bajo su peso, simplemente se deslizó en la planta de sus pies. Lo único que emitió un ruido sordo, fue la falda del vestido que se pegó a sus pantorrillas luego del silencioso salto.  
Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al kiosko; para cortar una rosa roja antes de alejarse para siempre de ese lugar.

Sostuvo entre sus manos la flor y partiendo el tallo limpiamente la liberó de su prisión entre la enramada espinosa.  
Examinó los suaves pétalos aterciopelados, para después acariciarlos y sentir la suavidad y las venas de la planta. El olor era hermoso; evocaba tantos recuerdos maravillosos al lado de su hermano, quien se había empeñado en llevarle una rosa por cada día que compartiera con él.  
Curiosamente y como si anticipara lo que iba a suceder, ese tarde en la que él entró en su habitación para saludarla no llevaba ninguna flor consigo.  
¿Acaso lo habría presentido?

Probablemente ella era tan transparente como le habían dicho alguna vez.  
Depositó un beso sobre los pétalos de la rosa y la colocó en el banquillo del kiosko con sumo cuidado.  
Los pétalos se movieron agitados por la brisa de ella al alejarse de allí…  
Cerca del seto las ramas se revolvieron de manera casi imperceptible. Ésta vez ella percibió el cambio en el ambiente y una auténtica sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro.  
Así que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-** murmuró ella.

La sombra emergió de entre las ramas oscuras. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco violento...  
No había cambiado en absoluto, todo aquello que amaba y conocía de Zero Kiryuu estaba intacto. El cabello plateado crispado en varios ángulos y revuelto por el viento, las facciones de su rostro, su imponente altura…y aquellos ojos de color violeta que brillaban con febril intensidad bajo la luz de la luna.

**-Y sin embargo, aquí estoy- **le respondió él ofreciéndole una misteriosa sonrisa.

**-¿Me amas entonces?-** quiso saber la vampiresa.

La mano de él aferró la suya llevándosela a los labios, que depositaron un delicado beso antes de que sus colmillos rosaran la piel de ella.  
El pinchazo de dolor fue corto, y pronto el líquido rojo oscuro resbaló de la comisura de los ansiosos labios de Zero.  
Como si no hubiese pasado un solo día, el corazón de Yuuki se estremeció complacido por el estrecho vínculo que se había formado entre su vampiro y ella desde la primera vez que le había permitido morderla.  
El pecado imperdonable matenía el lazo, y no le importaba el destino maldito al que se estaban condenando con tal de permanecer cerca de Zero.  
Ni todo un siglo había sido capaz de separarlos…  
Cuando apartó la mano de Yuuki; satisfecho por probar de nuevo la sangre de su amada, dejó que ella se deleitara con el brillo carmesí de sus ojos.

**-Es hora de marcharnos- **le dijo mientras se limpiaba con el reverso de la mano el hilillo de sangre que se le había escapado de la boca.

Yuuki asintió y tomó su mano entre las suyas para lamer con delicadeza los restos de sangre que manchaban la pálida piel del vampiro. _**De su vampiro.**_ Él la observó complacido antes de alejarse de ese lugar.  
Cuando llegaron a los linderos del bosque; la vampiresa volvió la cabeza un momento, contemplando por última vez la mansión que la había visto nacer tantos años atrás y en la cual áquellos ojos de color carmesí que brillaban entre la profunda oscuridad le regalaban una silenciosa despedida.  
Jamás había sido suya, y Kaname Kuran lo entendía.  
Los ojos de Yuuki se fijaron en los de Zero, y ambos se alejaron de ese lugar para no regresar jamás.

Bajo la luz de la luna, la rosa que estaba sobre el baquillo…**_se marchitó_****_._**

**Vale mi tercer creación finalizada xD  
¿Reviews? Tomatazos son bienvenidos. **

**Kisses! **


End file.
